kisetsu_gakuenfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuka Narumi
Yuka Narumi is a character in the series, she's Misaki Akira and Kamillya Haijin's bestfriend , and the quietest of them. Appearance Yuka has fair skin, light blonde hair and purple eyes. She bottom-pigtailed her hair although sometimes she left it un-tied. When she's in middle school, she tied her hair and her hair reaches her waist. Personality When she was a child, she was a happy and bubbly girl who always seem to have a smile on her face. Now she's calm, quiet but somewhat kind. She's always expression-less and talk less. She noticeably has a very polite demeanor. She disliked someone easily. Yuka likes to make stories. Background Yuka found Liliette when she's in kindergarten, and starting to learn her Mika powers in Elementary School. She always want to be strong, and at first she always practice Mika everyday. But,because her parents more thinking about her score, they told her to focuse on her studies not practicing mika. Because Yuka really loved Liliette and wanted to be strong, secretly she practicing Mika. However,she was found out and her parents almost take Liliette. She and Liliette ran away from home and live in a apartment and lives by only bringing her credit card. Several months passed and in the beginning of middle school, Yuka met Kamillya. Kamillya cheers her to face her parents, so she return to her house and make 1 condition, that is she can play with Liliette as long as she got a good score. From that day,she feel more free, but she has to be careful not to drop her scores or Liliette will be taken. In second year of middle school, Chihiro was chosen as the class president and she as the vice class president. Yuka thought that his look not suitable to be a class president, and thought that one year will be a complicated year as his vice class president. But,after Chihiro talks very well in class rep meeting and trusted by everybody, Yuka changed her mind and not really noticing him again. After that, Chihiro's score keep falling and when he attend competitions, he kept losing and losing, until there's only one hope for their class, that is to win the last race. Coincidentally, Chihiro is the best at it, but he doesn't want to attend it because he doesn't want to lose anymore so he want other people to attend it. Before he tells everyone about it, Yuka scolded him for that , yet he tells everyone about it and their class is losing. After that, for some time, she and Chihiro become very distant, and she only can look at him from far away, but several months after that, they make up and be best friends again. After graduates from middle school,she decides to go to Kisetsu Academy just so she won't easily found out if her scores dropped.Yuka met Misaki in her class after Misaki helped Kamillya from be disturbed by Kamillya's rival,and soon the three become best friends. At some time, Yuka become the last member of 4, because her grades is ranked best 5 in first year's test. Yuka disliked Kazuya because she knew from his face, that he doesn't really care of surroundings. She wanted to ask Misaki to join but Kazuya always don't let her, and from there she knows there's something with those two. Mika Yuka's Mika Pet is Liliette, a white fox type Mika Beast that controls White Ice. The ice is capable of frozening everything nearby, and when first released, the place nearby her become cold and possesses the power to rapidly decrease the temperature if her emotions unstable. There is actually a trump card that she said she will never use it, until now it still haven't being use. S rank mika power It is called "Aurora's hail". It makes a big hail that could freeze everything especially near her. It could freeze her opponent blood or destroy them completely because of the hail of ice and snow. Relationships Chihiro Chihiro is her middle school friend, and her class's president. She's cold towards him and hates him because she thinks that he's annoying. After some time they become very distant, Chihiro asked her to make up with him and then Yuka cried because she thought that its hard if not talking with him. She still hate him but, since Chihiro's new personality to be more rensponsible and make up what happen in middle school, she respect him. Kyoya Kyoya likes her from the day she met him, however Yuka doesn't realizes it because she really likes Chihiro. Kyoya is blunt towards her because he didn't want her to realizes that he likes her. Despite that, Kyoya kept helping her if needed and beat anyone if they hurts her. Although now Kyoya realize that he need to move on, so he aim for Kamillya instead. Misaki Akira Misaki and Yuka are best friends. Misaki is the complete opposite of her, Misaki is cheerful and outspoken while Yuka is calm and kind. They fond of each other. She thought Misaki hates Kazuya. Misaki respected Yuka's hatred feelings towards Kazuya and Misaki doesn't talk with Kazuya just because she didn't want Yuka to think that she betrayed her. Well later on she's starting to know and want to use that to shaken Kazuya coperate with chihiro and kyoya. Kamillya Haijin Yuka met Kamillya in the beginning of middle school and Kamillya supported her to make up with her parents. After that, they always been a best friend and she is protective towards Kamillya. Quotes * To Chihiro:("Because of you,we'll be loser!".) * To herself: ("What am I fighting for, all this time?") Trivia *